¿Dónde esta mi libro?
by Sof-Chan
Summary: A Noah le robaron su libro..y junto con Cody deben encontrar al culpable...¿Lo encontraran?..mal summary en si la historia es pura comedia e idioteces en mis momentos de aburrimiento xD-Gracias a los que lo lean y dejen review.FINALIZADA
1. Se perdio

**¿Dónde esta mi libro?**

Comentarios antes de empezar. Haii dudes!(o miren que bien hablo el inglés..hahaha),¿Otra historía?..si..bueno algo asi...otra de mis estupideces estupidas sin sentido..y bueno,esto se me ocurrio por una experiencia personal que tube..aunque bueno..no fue un libro sino algo mas grande..y no se lo robaron pero lo intetaron o.o..y aun no encontramos a un culpable..que se pudran los robacoches!...

Esperemos que aqui Noah haye al culpable ;)..amhhh..advertencias: mmmh slash(aqui Noah y Cody son ejem..parejita) , OOC(Si no te gusta mejor ni leas,a mi me divierte) y más las idioteces que se incluyan de lo que sigue...ah linea del tiempo? no se y no me importa..todos estan en la "Playa Da Losers".

Bueno sin más continuemos a esta cosa sin sentido...

----

**Capitulo 1: Se perdio!**

Playa de Losers,era el medio día y Noah se encontraba leyendo un libro de nombre "Crimen y Castigo"

Noah:(en una amaca muy concentrado en su lectura): Vamos Rodiaaa! Mata a la usurera..ahora! D8!(Cambia de hoja) siii!

en ese momento llega Cody muy entretenido cantando..

Cody(cantando):Mentira quizas seria...mentira lo que convino a decir..

Noah(quien es interrumpido por lo que cantaba Cody): Me dejas leer?..o te largas a cantar a otro lado?

Cody: que?..no te gusta como canto?

Noah: emh...(lo ignora y sigue leyendo)

Cody:(quien se acuesta a lado de Noah): Qué libro lees?

Noah:(quien le interesaba mas leer su novela) este libro..no lo ves?

Cody: No deberias ser grosero con al gente...asi seras antisocial y la gente no te invitara a ningun lado

Noah: pues..a ti tampoco te invitan a ningun lado..asi que no me critiques(sigue leyendo)

Cody: que cruel eres(piensa: no lo quiero perdeeer..debo llamar la atención) pero..a quien amas más a tus libros o a mi?..decide!

Noah:(diciendose a si mismo): ayy no otra vez no(a Cody) claro que te quiero...ya feliz?!(regresa a su lectura)

Cody: demuestralo!...que tienen esos libros que no tenga yo?

Noah:(sin prestarle mucha atención) emh..hojas?..si

Cody: ahh entonces tus libros hacen tan bieeen el amor que yo..entonces quedate con tus estupidos libros!(se voltea)

Noah:O.O(Deja su libro,lo que habia dicho Cody si le afecto pero intento disimularlo) bien..(se el acerca) entonces..me dejaras solito sin ti?(lo dijo con esa voz sexeh que tiene)

Cody:(quien no se resiste a dicha voz) estem..dejame pensarlo..no te dejare solo en las noches,si me invitas una piña colada!

Ya en el bar de bebidas...nadie los atendia ambos emepzaron a desesperar

Cody: ya llevamos una hora aqui..que no atiende nadie?!..en ese rato ya pude haberme robado lo que aqui venden ¬.¬

Noah:(golpeando la mesa) Oh que no hay nadie..con un demonio!

De la nada explota el lugar...y ambos por el impacto chocan con una palmera y les cae un coco(bueno solo a Cody) en la cabeza

Noah(viendo el coco) estamos en Canada!..aqui no hay cocos ¬.¬..(a Cody) eyy..estas bien?

Cody(todo moribundo por el golpe de la fruta): mami..claro que no soy gigolo(lo sarandea Noah para que vuelva en si)..QUE PASO?!

-Haha son tan chistosos cuando se hacen daño!-dijo alguien saliendo del humo de la explosión

Noah: Izzy?!..dios..destrozas sillones,robas calzones,te orinas en la alberca,huyes del gobierno,vas al cine a gritar "Ya llegue" entre otras loqueras..pero te pasaste ahora,mira gopeaste a Cody con un coco!..es no tiene nombre!

Izzy: y todo eso y más..lo tiene Master Card! XD

Noah: que?

Izzy: bueno..ya los atiendo

Ya en el bar,que por cierto estaba todo destruido u.u

Izzy: aqui estan sus bebidas*le sirve*

Cody(tomandose su bebida) oye esta delicioso pero..esto eno es lo que pedi..es de chocolate!

Izzy: y?..le puse esto sabe muy rico son " Locoxocos!"(muestra empaque)

Noah: a ver..(le quita el empaque a la loca peliroja)..espera un momento,esto no son tus mentados "Locoxocos"..esto dice "LAXANTE" A parte de loca ni sabes leer!

Izzy: y?..igual a Cody el gustan :B

Cody: si me gus..espera..LAXANTES?!..Ayy ahorita vengo!(se va a correr al baño)

Noah:(se el queda viendo feo a Izzy)

Despues de todo el rato que Cody se la paso en el baño,Noah lo estubo esperando afuera...

Cody(sale del baño) ya acabe..perdoname por tardar

Noah: no te proecupes..esa tipa esta loca,pero esto nos da una valiosa lección

Cody: en serio cual?..nunca tomes Locoxocos sin supervision de un adulto?

Naoh: no..NUNCA ME INTERRUMPAS CUANDO LEO! D8

Cody:(siguiendo a Noah) oye!..pero yo no tube la culpa de que me diera diarrea sonica!

Noah: no te oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescadoooo!..(va a su amaca a leer su libro pero ver que ya no esta) Y mi libro?!..Me lo robaron!

Fin del capitulo!..Continuara(inserte musiquita de misterio interesante aqui :P)

Comentarios finales: que idioteeez! pero..Noah encontrara su libro? Cody lograra tener a Noah para el solito?..Donde venderan los mendigos Locoxocos?..ah que preguntas! esto y mas lo tiene Master Car..que diga el siguiente capitulo de..como se llama esta cosa?..bueno mejor me voy antes de que me de mas ataques de amnesia sonica...

mi Word de vuelta :C..Asi que errores ortograficos,ignorenlos..sí?


	2. Nosotros y ella

**¿Dónde esta mi libro?**

Capitulo 2. Nosotros..y ella

Noah(viendo que ya no esta su libro) Alguien me robo mi libro!

Cody: oye..eso ya lo dijiste?..deja-vu? o.o

Noah: no..es que me gusta recalcar las cosas..mas las DESGRACIAS!..Oh librito miooo!

Cody: oye..y si encontramos al culpable?

Noah: sii! para castrarlo y hacerle mucho daño por robarse mi Librooo!

Cody: estem yo decia que..para pedirle que te lo devuelva..

Noah: esta bien..eso tambien :S,pero como empezamos a buscar?

Cody: yo tengo una idea!

(Rato despues esta Noah y Cody probandose ropa)

Noah(vestido con una gabardina y un gorrito como Sherlok Holmes) y bien..ESTO DE QUE SIRVE PARA ATRAPAR A UN LADRON?

Cody: no se..es que te vez tan lindo con ese gorrito x)

Noah: No seas idiota!.(*se desviste quedando en Boxers..mhhh)..tomalo en serio!

Cody:(embobado por ver a Noah) aja claro..si...

Noah: primero debemos ir al lugar de los hechos y...(a Cody) Me escuchas?

Cody:(todo "hechizado" por la magia de la semidesnudez de Noah): y si nos quedamos aqui a jugar a hacer bebes...eso funcionaria?

Noah:(no sabia si hacerle caso o no) pero primero encontremos mi libro ¬.¬..quieres?

Cody: bueno ya que...

Asi es ellos regresaron al lugar de los hachos,sin embargo no habia pista alguna,el ladron fue habil...

Noah: demonios..ese ladron o ladrona fue habil...

Cody: ya se..y si buscamos a Blue?

Noah: Blue? o.o

Cody: pss dices que no encontramos ninguna pista pues mejor vamos a "Las Pistas de Blue"

Noah(Facepalm) estas loco!

Cody: locos?..YA SE!..Busquemos a Izzy!

(se regresan al bar de bebidas ahi estaba Izzy jugando con unos muñecos vudu de Trent y Duncan...)

Noah: oye Izzy..(ve que esta "jugando" con los muñecos) okey no te preguntare sobre esos muñecos pero venimos ai nterrogarte..

Izzy:(guarda los monitos en una cajita..que por cierto pone el muñeco vudu de Duncan encima del muñeco de Trent ;D ) De que se trata chicos?..acaso se vana a casar y me nombraran amdrina de bodas?..awww que tiernos

Noah: Claro que NO!,izzy..

Cody: si es que es tu verdadero nombre ¬.¬..a ver dime donde estubiste el 16 de febrero del 2006 en la mañana!

Izzy: pues..estaba durmiendo en casa todaiva,tontito :B

Noah: convincente pero..ESTO NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON LO QUE BUSCAMOS!

Izzy: no em grites..NO .ESTOY EN LA ESQUINA!

Noah: NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO! Y NO EM GRITES!

Izzy: TU EMEPZASTE A GRITARME SEÑOR SABELOTODO!

Noah: COMO EM LLAMASTE?!

Izzy: COMO LO ESCUCHASTE O QUE..ACASO QUIERES QUE TE LO GRITE?!

Noah: ERES UNA...

Cody(Gritando super fuerte y con voz machota XD): YA CALLENSE! Ò__Ó

Naoh e Izzy(asusatdos): b-bueno o____o

Cody(vovliendo a su voz linda y tierna de siempre) que bueno n___n es que Noah se le perdio un libro y no sabias de casualidad...

Noah: Me lo robaste?! ¬.¬

Izzy: que libro era?(saca una cajita que dice "Cosas de Izzy..que tomo prestados sin permiso") a ver: tengo una ametralladora,una bomba molotov,un latigo,unas esposas,una navaja,un encendedor y ah!..un osito que cuando le aprietas la pancita dice "Te Quiero"..pero ningun estupido libro :U

Noah: o bien..y mi LIBRO NO ES ESTUPIDO(nota que Cody se el queda viendo feo y se calma) que diga gracias n.n

Izzy: de nada maldito 8D

Noah(pensando: grrr como me cae gorda) Vamonos Cody,tenemos a demas gente a quien interrogar...

Ya se iban a ir pero al voltearse otra vez Izzy les avienta un coco en la cabeza(ahora al que golpeo fue a Noah)

Cody: emhhh..(voltea a ver Izzy) se te ofrece algo?

Izzy: los puedo ayudar? n_n

Noah(mientras lo levanta Cody y sobandose la cabeza del golpe): dejeme pensar..NO! 8D..no nos servirias de nada..

Izzy:(scanado ametralladora y sonrisa macabra..no pregunten ¬.¬) pleaseeee~~

Noah y Cody: okey

Rato despues estan caminando como tarados pro el lugar...

Izzy: somos como "Las Angeles de Charlie" e investigaremos crimenes..

Cody: y Noah es..Charlie?

Izzy: Si 8D

Noah: ya dejen de decir idioteces,que son 3 angeles de Charlies y que demionios estamos ahciendo aqui sin hacer nada?!

Izzy: si pero una ya se murio..y..no se,creo que a la babosa que escribe esto ya se el acabaron las ideas

-Mientras que en un cuarto muy desdenado,esta una chava de lentes enfrente de su computadora-

Sof: Ya no se me ocurre nada! :C

Noah(se escucha dentro de la compu): Será porque no tienes talento?..y DEVUELEVEME MI LIBRO TU ME LO ROBASTE!

Cody: que te dije sobre gritar ¬.¬

Izzy: no se que decir..ya me aburri o.o deberia escribir de como los mato a todos con ametrlladoras eso sería divertido muahaha n_n

Sof: Ya callense! S..necesito inspiración..ESCLAVOOOOOO!

Fry(si,no me puedo deshacer de mi trauam con el tan facil xD!): Este..que ahgo aqui si yo soy de otra serie? o.o

Sof: Quien dijo que habalras?!..tu!..dame un masaje de pies a ver si asi se me llega la inspiración ¬.¬

Fry: :S No quierooo!(Sof le da un billete de 5 dolares) okey..pero que asco...

-continuara-

o.o siii! se me acabaron las ideas por ahora..okey?..es que ando solita un sabado pro al atdre y nadie se conecta al MSN n_n..porque ellos tienen vida social y yo no! xD...wuuu!

Disculpen por escribir tan atropellada esta historia...NO ME MATEN! :S

gracias por los reviews C:..me alegra que mis estupideces le causen gracia a alguien xD

Saludos!


	3. Ese es mi libro?

**¿Dónde esta mi libro?**

Wheeee 3er capitulo..porque estoy aburrida o.o..mencione que no tengo vida social? 8D..y deberia estar leyendo un libro,estudiando, termiando un dibujo para alguien pero noooo..estoy aqui gastando tiempo..pero ya que asi es la vida... XD

Empezamos:

Recapitulando A Noah se le perdio un libro muy importante para el,Cody le ayuda porque es su novio e Izzy tambien les ayuda..aunque no se porque XD

ah y ahora...NOTA: SI eres fan de Crepusculo y te lees este capitulo..no te ofendas n_nU ...NO ME MATES!..Okey?..Si me preguntas no me gusta ese libro por culpa de alguien que ahce que me harte xDU ah y Bella es muy Mary-Sue ¬.¬U...pero..NO ME MATEN XD(Creo que se volvio mi slogan lol) Si? ToT..todo lo hago con intención de hacerte reir :S..si?..tomenlo asi XDu

Ya..emepzamos de verdad?

_Capitulo 3: Ese es mi libro?_

Estan Noah,Cody e Izzy camiando como babosos por ahi...

Cody: y bien..que hacemos?..a quien le preguntamos?

Izzy: que tal a..(ve a todos lados) a esa piedra!.se ve muy sospechosa

Noah: ¬.¬..esto es en serio..okey..(ve a Izzy con la piedra)¿Qué haces?

Izzy:(abarzando a la piedra) ;__; nooo piedra!..te quiero tanto..jamas volvere a dudar de ti(Noah y Cody se le quedan viendo todo "Wha da Fuck?")Que?

Cody: aveces me das miedo..

Izzy: gracias y ah! Piedra dice que vayamos a interrogar a Chris..porque..bueno Piedra lo dice

Noah: esta bien,al menos ya es algo..vayamos a buscarlo a ese miserable que se me hace que se robo mi libro proque no quiere que nadie sea feliz mas que el,el muy egoista.

Ya encontraron a Chris en un lugar privado,dandose al gran vida..ah y Chef le estaba dando un masaje(eeew..porque lo tube que escribir y mucho mas..proque em lo iamgine? XD)

Chef: tienes mucha tension acumulada en tus hombros..sabes?

Chris(meintras se toma una Pepsi...ahhh xD): lo se..es que es tan dificil ser yo..un cruel y sadico presentador...es muy agotador

(De la nada tiran la puerta son Noah y Cody quienes usaron la gran cabezota de Izzy para derrumbar la puerta)

Noah: venimos a hacerles una preguntas! D8..emh..no preguntare proque te esta dando un masaje pero igual ¬.¬UU

Cody: sii...(levanta a Izzy)..no te hisismos daño?

Izzy: no para nada..haha se sintieron cosquillas n_n

Chris:(molesto) Que hacen ustedes aqui?..como vencieron a mis ninjas?

Izzy(con la misma ametralladora y llena de sangre) no querras saberlo...

Noah: no cambiemos el tema,venimos a hacerte preguntas..TU TE ROBASTE MI LIBRO! MALDITO?

Chris:eh..mande?..oigan chicos..explicanse...si? no tengo tiempo para soportar estas mamadas(N/A: Soy muy mal hablada perdón xD)

Cody: es que a Noah se el perdio un libro y no lo encontramos asi que..bueno,venimos a preguntarte a ti si no te lo robas..digo encontraste

pasan 5 segundos de silencio..rotos por la carcajadota de Chris

Chris: si me importara tu libro!..nooo!..no me robe nada..al menos no tu libro,esas cosas no son geniales

Noah: ah..no te creo nada! ¬.¬

Chris: mira no me lo robe,ya te dije que eso no em interesa

Cody. entonces..que te interesa?

Chris: ami!(saca peluche de el mismo y empeiza a abarzarlo) awwwn quien lo quelle a mi mini me? x3!!(ya se pone serio) no se busquen a Courtney la vi hace rato leyendo un libro grandote..

Noah(a Cody e Izzy): Vamos a buscarla! quizas ella fue proque es un envidiosa que se cree mucho y..

Chris(interrumpiendo) te puedes largar..que diga retirar..yo y mi "mini me queremos algo de privacidad(empeiza a abarzar a su muñeco de manera nada saludable :S) ayy I love myself

(Noah ,Cody e Izzy se retiran lentamente del lugar aterrados a ver dicha escena... y ya en la playa da losers...)

Noah: esten alertas si ven a esa babosa me avisan..

Cody: Si...oye Izzy..eh?!..(se da cuenta que Izzy ya no esta) achis donde esta?

Noah: no me importa,estamos buscando a Courtney..

y al fin se encontraron a Courtney leyendo un libro,junto con Harold..quien bueno era su cojin personal ahora o.o

Harold(incado y con los pies de Courtney encima): ya me puedo aprar?..quiero ir al baño..y te apestan los pies D:

Courtney: NO! 8D(Sigue leyendo)

LLegan Noah y Cody...y se paran enfrente de ella y encima de Harold de pasada XD

Courtney: ashhh quien me tapa mis rayos solares?

Noah: DAME MI LIBRO!!

Courtney: QUE?!(Noah le quita su libro) QUE TE PASA?!

Empiezan a forcejear(de pelear..no de la otra cosa ¬.¬UU) por el libro..hasta que finalmente,el mendigo libro..se rompe 8D

Courtney: NOOOO!..MI EDWUARD CULLEN..NUUUUUU!

Noah: Edwuard Cullen?..emh..que leias?

Courtney: el mejor libro de todos..CREPUSCULO! 8D

-Todos se rien-

Courtney: que? ¬.¬

Harold: diras..CrepusCULO XDDDD

Courtney: tu callate que no puedes..ERES MI ASIENTO!

Noah: no te ofendas..pero..ese libro apesta ¬.¬..okey yo se que no me robaste mi libro n.n...adios!

-Intenta irse pero Cody lo detiene-

Cody: pregutnale u.u..(va con Courtney) este..no sbaes de alguien que se haya podido robar el libro de Noah?

Courtney: Ni idea..ahora si largense que estoy enojada!(abraza los epdazos de libro) nooo Edwuardcito mi amoooor..yo te reparare OuO

Harold(interrumpiendo als mongolidades de Courtney): este..porque no le preguntan a Duncan?..como el es delincuente..psss capaz y se lo robo ¬.¬

Courtney: CALLATE!(le pega con..emh..otro libro de Crepusculo x.x)

Noah: que buena idea..hasta que Harold dice algo coherente..y ah! creo que te reventamos un pulmon xD(se van) emh..disfruen su..haaaa haaa le gusta crepusculo xDDD

Anteces..ambos se emprenden en al busqueda de buscar(daaaah! XD) A Duncan..emh..lo encontraran? o:..Donde estara Izzy?..emh..porque me hago estas preguntas? XD..emh..la luna será de quesito? :D

Ya basta de mis tonterias..que bueno que els guste a esta cosa que em atrevo llamarle fic...y hago rapidas las actualizaciones(intento escribir el capi 4 o:..Lo lograre? xD)

Saludos!


	4. No entres!

Siii 4to capitulo de esta cosa..que ni siquiera he subido a ..y creo que jamas lo hare....:D(Y aun cuando lo suba esta parte no estara editada XD) aun asi es un hermosa excusa para no hacer la tarea y malgastar mi tiempo..pero saben que?..NO ME IMPORTA! 8D

Advertencias. creo que este capitulo es el mas bañado sobre..ejem..cositas..o____o..emh..es que me encanta hacer asi a... bueno no querran saberlo o mejor aun LEAN EL FIC XD Asi que eres menor de 15 años..mejor ni leas :S..o bueno..conste yo te adverti ¬.¬..no me hago responsable de cuantos nenes salgan pervertidos XD

Recapitulación: Cody y Noah estan en busca de Duncan porque se les "perdio" un libro y balabalblabla..LEAN EL FIC ¬.¬

Capitulo4. No entres a esa habitación!

Bueno..Noah y Cody estaban en busca de Duncan,pero sin resultado alguno,aun..

Noah: yo se que fue el..! porque no lo pense antes?! cuando tenga el libro..lo 1ero que hare es golpearlo con el hacia su horrible cabeza de punk!..Me escuchas?

Cody(con su mp3).quiero que me quieraaas..(reacciona)..que?..ah si..te escucho..pero..no lo veo por ningun lado

Noah: bien ya lo buscamos en todos lados..ahora que?

Cody. que tal si..vamos al hotel? para..

Noah: QUE BUENA IDEA CODY! C: AHI HA DE ESTAR DUNCAN

Cody: de veras?..yo queria ahi porque queria hacerlo pero bueno..tambien eso CB;

Noah: ¬.¬...

(Ya adentro inspeccionan todas las habitaciones)

Noah: supongo que Duncan a de estar hechando flojera en algunos de los cuartos...

Cody: no se donde este ya..este es como el 9eno piso :S

Noah: pero estamos llendo en cuarto en cuarto..vamos en 68 habitaciones

Cody: ah bueno..(escuchan un ruido)..que fue eso?

Noah: hay alguien ahi...

Se escuchan voces..

Voz 1: ayyy ahi no amooor

Voz2: porque no?..crei que te gustaba

Voz1: despues de no se cuantas veces de repetirlo ya me duele :S

Voz2: y? ¬.¬

Voz1: ahora es mi turno :D

Voz 2: no!..quien es el hombre aqui?! ÒwÓ

Noah: me vale madres quienes sean..pero es mejor entrar ya!

-Ambos tiran la puerta(no era mejor abrirla? ¬.¬)-

-pero Duncan mi amor..

Noah: TRENT?! O.O

Trent(debajo de Duncan,por suerte estaba tapados con la sabana):..NOAH?!(Grito de mujer)

Duncan: porque gritas..(ve a Noah y Cody): NOAH!?..CODY?! O.O

Noah: DUNCAN?!

Cody: CODY XD!

Duncan: Bien..ya despues de pasar lista n.n...QUE DEMONIOS LES DEJO ENTRAR?! ¬.¬

Noah: eyy el que hace las preguntas soy yo..pero obvio no les voy a preguntar que hacian..eso ya lo se ¬.¬

Trent: entonces..salganse!..no me robe nada! ¬.¬

-Miran feo todos a Duncan-

Duncan: sere un delincuente cleptomano..pero segun ustedes que me robe?

Noah: mi libro

-Duncan hecha la carcajada-

Noah: que? ¬.¬

Duncan: yo?..robarme eso?!..ayy que aburrido!..ya LARGENSE!..Que estamos ocupados n.n

Cody:(ve un libro en la mesa a lado de la cama)..y eso?

Noah: LO SABIA!..Duncan..tu fuiste..ya devuelvelo!..y bien Cody..es ese mi libro?

Cody(leyendo): tu libro se llama "kamasutra para tontos"?

Noah: No..y(voltea a ver a Trent y a Duncan) Tontos ¬.¬

Duncan: ya...LARGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Noah: bueno..no tenemos que andar viendolos haciendo eso..vamonos Cody

Cody(leyendo libro) esa pose ya la hisimos,tambien esta,esa no..oye Noah..que es Garganta Profunda? D8...esa no era el nombre de una pelicula? o.o

Duncan:(mirando a Noah) mira quien habla..el burro hablando de orejas...

Noah: dejame ¬.¬U..(agarra a Cody) vamonos a otro lado...

Cody(quien se esta llevando el..ejem manual? o.o): bueno nwn..mira tiene dibujitos!..y un poster! 8D

Noah(facepalm): callate que calladito te ves más bonito...

(se acercan a la puerta pero...)

Trent: yo les ayudo!(se para de la cama..y esta naked XD-Inserte barra de censurado..bueno si quieren xD-))

Noah: mande..(lo ve)..PONTE UNA SABANA AL MENOS! D8

Trent(con la almohada) este...quiero ir con ustedes..sera divertido nwn

Cody:..bueno..solo si me regalas tu libro 8D

Trent: mmm bueno..como sea tenemos toda la colección C:

Noah: bien...si ya dejaron de se depravados...bueno nos puedes seguir pero no vayas a desaprecer como Izzy..okey?

Trent: CB Bueno..dejenme me cambio..(va a buscar a su ropa) esto ya lo use,esto tambien,esto se mancho,esto no esta fashion,esto es de Duncan..(tira su tira ropa..y un calzon le cae a la cara este Cody)

Cody:(corriendo por toda al habitación) eeeeew..quitamelo,quitamelo!

Noah(le quita emh..la ropa interior): ya..espera..esta es una tanga de mujer ¬.¬..EWWW D8-Tira tanga-

Trent(vestido con su ropa de siempre) listo!..emh..amor,que diga Duncan,no nos quieres acompañar?

Duncan(recostado en la cama con un cigarrillo..emh..FUMAR CAUSA CANCER ¬.¬): No gracias,ya mero empieza mi programa..

Trent: que programa? o.o

Duncan: queti..(Traducción: QUE TE IMPORTA!)

Trent: emh..esta bien :S..Vamonos chicos..

-Caminando por algun lado-

Noah: y bien, de quien sospechamos ahora?

Cody: emh...Chuck Norris?(Noah lo ve todo "¬.¬") no se :S

Trent: humm no quiero ser arpia pero..creo que fue Gwen

Noah: por?

Trent: hace rato la vi leyendo un libro debajo de una palmera..supongo que todavia ha de estar ahi,el libro era algo grande,por lo que vi

Cody(Feliz): entonces..VAMOS CON GWEN

Trent: bueno..ahi em la saludan que yo no voy..(intenta irse pero Noah lo detiene)

Noah: noo ahora nos ayudas ¬.¬

Cody: de que tienes miedo,de que descubra que eres gay y te golpee? n.n

Trent: si o.o...y no soy gay sino bi-sexual

Cody: eeeeei el que es bisexual aqui soy yo ¬.¬

Trent: no,yo soy

Cody:no, que yo soy

Trent: no,que yo soy

Noah: ashh y yo soy la reina de Escosia..YA SE PUEDEN CALLAR!?

Trent y Cody: bueno u.u

Noah: ahora vamos donde esta Gwen...

-Llegan con Gwen quien esta leyendo un libro-

Gwen:(leyendo su libro) aqui dice que para hacer la muñeca vudu de Heather debo tener su cabello(saca al pelucla de Heather) LISTO!..(le tapan el sol) achis...Noah,Cody y Trent..que rayos hacen aqui?

Noah: Necesitamos hacerte algunas preguntas,Gwen

Trent: si es que "Gwen" es tu verdadero nombre ¬.¬

Gwen: tu sabes exactamente como me llamo,Trent -.-...bueno que quieren preguntar?

Noah: Que lees?

Gwen: dice enfrente de tu cara "LIBRO PARA HACER VUDU" y aun preguntas?..no que eras un super genio?

Noah: entonces..perdón crei que te habias robado un libro que perdi

Gwen: bueno ya chao..largo ¬.¬(ve que Cody la ve con cara de acosador..) tu que me miras?

Cody: Gweeeen(babea)

Gwen: si,ese es mi nombre,no lo gastes..que quieres?

Cody: Gweeen(okey ya entro en trance)

Gwen: que quieres de mi? ¬.¬

Cody(con sonrisa de pervertido): TODO :D

Gwen: ..(se aleja 2 pasos de el)

Cody: QUIERES SER MI AMANTE,QUE DIGA NOVIA?! :D

Noah: Ò.Ó..Ya vamonos!(se intenta llevar a Cody) Ya!! fue un gusto salduarte niña gotica,usted siga con lo suyo..

Cody(saleindo del trance) que pacho? o.o

Noah:(muy enojado) estabas coqueteando con alguien mas..enfrente de mi

Cody: perdón..es que esa vieja me..estem..me zonzaco!..si eso ?

Trent: awww que romanticos son,ya quisiera que mi Duncan se psuiera asi de celoso u3u

Gwen: holaaaaa!..sigo aqui ¬.¬

Noah: que quieres? ¬.¬

Gwen: pues..(piensa: Trent se esta comportando raro,pero no se..debo saberlo) me gustaria ayudarlos en tu busqueda?

Noah: pues...

Cody: SI! CLARO QUE SI! :D

Gwen: esta bien n.n

Trent:(finjiendo felciidad) si..verdad?(Piensa: Noooooooo..me perdi mi telenovela D: ah y no quiero que Gwen me descubra)

Noah: okey..puedes ir con nostros pero no desaparescas como Izzy..oki?(se le acerca y le dice disimuladamente) y no te robas a mi hombre..mujerzuela.

Gwen:(hace como si no hubiera escuchado a Noah) y bien..ahora..que hacemos?

Cody: tengo una idea...

Continuara...

---

YA TERMINE EL CAPITULO,me tomo mas de lo planeado...para este diminuto capitulo que esta horrible y sin sentido de este fic sin sentido,que creo que a varios le ha gustado,pues bueno seguire con este fic! :D Y Olviden lo del principio que esto ya esta publicado

bueno,espero que dejen reviews :) que todavia quedan muchas dudas por responder..oh si,como..encontraran el libro?Trent le dira al verdad a Gwen? Dónde esta Izzy?.. y la mas importante señora,pica el pollo? XD

Señora: no,no pica

Sof: ah bueno xD

Noah:y eso que tiene que ver con el fic? ¬.¬

Sof: no se pero igual lo puse ¬.¬...y ay vete que no te dire lo que haran en el siguiente capitulo y debo parar de romper la 4ta pared

FIN,ya ahora si xD hasta la siguiente!


	5. Inserte nombre del capitulo aqui

Capitulo 5-Inserte nombre del episodio aquí xD

Volviii! De veras..*Saca pañuelo y suena música de violín* gracias por los reviews...fueron mas de los que esperaba…y así que…estoy feliz!*tira pañuelito y la música se detiene* asi que al fic!..no tengo muchas cosas que decir ahora la verdad XD

se que no a todos les gusto como hice a Trent y a Cody..pero..er..hay una explicación lógica para que eso pasara emh..-piensa-..es mi fic :D…AH! PERO QUE LÓGICO XDDDD

Ya al fic mejor ¬.¬..Disfruten C8

Noah: y bien...Cual es tu idea...Ya llevamos como media hora aquí esperandote ¬.¬

Cody: bueno pues…

Trent: también puede ser mi idea?

Cody: por supuesto 8)

Trent: siii!

Noah: ejem..YA DINOS! D8

Cody: bueno pues…-piensa- ah! Ya se..porque..el pollo no pica..Porque...NO LE HECHE CHILE jajaja que gracioso soy

Noah: ¬.¬ eso era todo?

Cody si..creo

Noah: me dan ganas de golpearte pero no soy violento ¬.¬

Cody: u.u..no se ya me aburrí…

Gwen: oigan..creo que ya se quien se pudo haber rateado el libro..

Trent: quien?

Gwen: no es obvio*saca la muñeca vudu de Hetaher* ella

Cody: la muñeca? O.o

Gwen: no ¬.¬

Trent: emh..yo creo que fue Barbie..Aunque esa wey es de plastico

Cody: si, verdad? Aunque esta muy bonita y tengo toda la cole…emh..ella fue 8DU

Gwen: Ahh QUE FUE HEATHER CON UN DEMONIO!

Trent: apoco el diablo se lo robo? O:

Cody: si,fue Heather! ^^

Gwen: al fin hasta que em entendieron retardados!

Noah: o que gran idea Cody(lo abraza) No estas tan pendejo

Gwen: este..pero fue mi idea ToT

Noah (Ignorándola) vamos con Heather!

Llegan con Heather..pero

Noah,Cody,trent y Gwen(atacándose de la risa) ajaajaja QUE RIDICULA XD

Heather: a ver..de que rayos de ríen?!

Noah: de..tu..TU PELUCA DE SAIYAYIN XDDD

Heather*con dicha peluca* te dije Lindsay..que se veia fea ¬.¬

Lindsay*leyendo una revista de adolescentes..y al revés XD* pero..no querías ser rubia? =P

Noah: a ver que lees!..*le quita revista* Tu..eres la ultima persona de la que sospecharía, pechos parlantes…

Lindsay: a poco a ti también te gusta la banda de "Los chicos lindos sin talento que solo menean el trasero"? x)

Noah: o.o…*ve revista y se espanta* eeew superficialidad..*la avienta muy lejos*

Lindsay: Nooo mis chicos lindos que menean el trasero..ah maldito Naruto!

Noah: QUE ME LLAMO NOAH!..(a Heather) tu te lo robaste

Heather (Con una peluca de Wanda de Los Padrinos Mágicos) achis porque? ¬.¬

Gwen: porque eres Heather por eso

Heather: que desconfiados son..que les hsie yo?

Gwen-saca mega listota- con que empezamos? ¬.¬

Heather: a veer..a veer..que según tu me robe? =S

Noah: Mi libro Ò.Ó!

Heather(se empieza a reir) ya jamase m robaria eso ¬.¬

Cody: pss a mi no me convence..hay que ver si trae el libro debajo de su ropa BD

Heather: LARGOOOOOOOOO!

-Ya afuera..o lejos de Hetaher-

Noah: quien rayos tiene mi libroooo?

Trent: no se pero yo ya me deprimí y aburrí ToT

Cody: y si vamos al baile polinesio?

Trent: ayy que cool..que es eso? O:

Cody: bueno pues..

Noah: BASTA!..Ya nos distrajimos del tema..a ver quien mas tiene mi libro..Gwen

Gwen: ayy si tu ahora si existo según tu ¬.¬…convenenciero

Noah: argh..necesito ayuda,eso es todo..quiero leer mi libro solamente

Gwen: ay no se..Izzy?

Noah: ella desapareció misteriosamente..quizás lo tenga ella y nos engaño..ay que buscarla y destrozarla viva..y de pasada conseguir mi libro de vuelta n.n

Gwen: muy bien..supongo que ah de estar en el puesto ese de bebidas..

(ya en el mismo lugar del 1er capitulo )

Trent: no hay nada..solo frutas.

Cody(comiéndose un plátano) ya tenia hambre

Trent: no comas así Cody…hace que me acuerde de Duncan

Todos: O.O EEEH?

Trent: que?..Porque me miran asi?..le gustaba el plátano porque tiene potasio

Todos: ahhh

Gwen: que es esto?..*agarra como un tipo iPod..emh es marca registrada XD!..Emh agarra un artefacto

Cody: (abrazando a alguien) BOMBA SI MUERO DIGANLE A NOAH QUE LO AMO!

Noah: emh..me estas abrazando o.o

Cody: eh..Entonces ya lo sabes c

Gwen: arh…que exagerados son...ha de ser de Izzy,su celular que se yo..(lo prende y sale un resplandor)

Tent(abraza a Cody quien abraza a Noah) ahhh no sigan la luz! D8

Noah: ¬.¬ emh..me dejan de manosear..y de quien es esa mano que esta..atras

Trent: lo siento :S(se separa) emh..te confundí

-Del artefacto sale un holograma de Izzy-

Trent: cuidado..VA A EXPLOTAR!

Gwen: es Izzy

Trent: y? ¬.¬

Izzy(la del holograma) si abriste esto,para empezar violaste mi espacio personal FELICIDADES! :) y segundo no estoy en estoy en esta dimensión..o bueno me fui a otra ciudad..asi que si quieres encontrarme pues..ESPERATE A QUE REGRESE XD…haha no te creas!..te regalare mi Izzy detector..el cual se encuentra en un platano..asi que..ADIOS!(se apaga el holograma)

Noah: plátano? O.o..

(Todos voltean a ver a Cody)

Cody: que insinúan? O.o(le vibra el estomago)

Trent: ayy Cody va a ser madre esta embarazado o:

Noah: no idiota no esta embrazado ¬.¬ se comio el Izzy-Detector..(a Cody) si sientes la presencia de la loca pelirroja di frio o caliente..okey?

Cody: okay..Frio..(Noah se le acerca) Caliente..(se acerca mas) CALIENTE ARDIENDO

Noah: Dónde esta?! O.O

Cody: donde esta quien..es que me estas tocando lapancita n.n

Noah (facepalm) okay no me acercare más

Cody: ToT pe-pero..ya no te parezco sexeh? D:

Trent: awww Cody..claro que lo eres(lo abraza y Noah lo mira feo)..digo..eres lindo

Gwen: eeiii..ya acabaron de ser mongoles o que? ¬.¬

Trent: tengo mas ,pero continua…

Gwen: DONDE ESTA IZZY?!

Cody: oye..(Cambia de voz tranquila a su voz machota) A MI NADIE ME GRITA! ToT

Gwen: :S..eh..pues a donde vamos…

Cody: siganme! 8) Vamos come on vamos todos a la flora en un sola manio..(todos lo ven raro) solo síganme :S

(caminan y caminan..hasta llegar a la carretera?)

Noah: achis..porque estamos aquí?...

Cody: no se,eso me dijo mi intuición femenina ¬.¬..

Trent: emh..mira un letrero que dice.."Bienvenidos a Monterrey"

Fin del capitulo

--

OMGH!..Acabe el capitulo en un día, son la 1 de la madrugada XDasi que bueno aquí le paro,espero que les haya hecho reir...que aventuras les esperarana nuestros héroes?..no se..porque..no se me ocurre nada..asi que..usen su..Imaginación (hace arco iris de Bob Esponja) XD

Me vooy,gracias por los reviews los aprecio mucho,y que bueno que este fic les de una sonrisa.


	6. Quiero un camión

Capitulo 6. Quiero un camión

Tan rápido escribiendo capitulo nuevo?..seh...tan rápido me llegaron los reviews, que bueno, no me pude resistir..y mi estupida musa me sigue acosando lol…y bueno…el nombre del capitulo es el nombre de una canción 8D..Adivinen quien la canta Xd

Comenzamos!...espero que le guste o.o

**NOTA(por favor léanlo):**Si mañana ya no ven mi cuenta aquí, culpen a alguien que me amenazo con denunciarme, yo seguiré mi fic hasta el final(o hasta que me aburra, cosa que obviamente, no creo que pase),pero ,la verdad, lo admito tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar...aun asi sigo, porque esto me divierte: Divertirlos a ustedes.

Aun así, si surge algún inconveniente, obviamente verán re subido el fic en otra cuenta xD (ya hise la cuenta, la mantengo en secreto, si les interesa mándenme un Mensaje Privado xD)

Noah: Izzy esta en Monterrey?

Gwen: pues..apoco llegamos tan rápido a México?..

Trent: faltan como 100 km para llegar..ahh y ya tengo un ecosistema de champiñones en mis pies por tanto caminar T.T

Cody: tenemos que pedir aventón a alguien…

Trent: bueno...(Avienta a Cody) ya avente a alguien xD

Cody: (en el piso) Que mal chiste ¬.¬..haha mira como me rio..

Noah: Bueno ,pues a pedir aventón ,si no hay de otra..

Pasan 5 horas y nada XD

Cody(aun en el suelo) ya me aburrí del aburrimiento…

Noah: bien Gwen, debes servirnos de algo..ve y seduce a un trailero ¬.¬

Gwen: QUE?!..Que me viste cara de zuripanta!

Noah: si…solo hazlo ¬.¬

Gwen:..sigh..(se para sexy, pero un trailer pasa y la ignora) eres un (beeep…del ejem trailer XD)

Trailero(desde lejos) la tuya pendejo!

Gwen: NO SOY HOMBRE! D8

Noah: en serio eres mujer? O.o…bueno…no sirves :D

Gwen: me caes gordo ¬.¬

Trent: YO! YO PIDO AVENTON!..Es que Gwen no sabe como trabajan los profesionales

*Trent saca la pierna de mujer xD..uh?..como sea imagínenselo..y se para un camión*

Cody(se levanta) a la ver..funciono?! ò.o

Trent: mi intuición femenina es mejor que al tuya, Cody.

Trilero(quien esta gordo Xd) Oigan..no quieren aventón?,aunque son muchos, bueno ustedes 3 se pueden ir atrás, y el guapo que me mostró la pierna se puede ir adelante n.n

(ya en el camión)

Trent: no es que me este asustando pero..que rayos hace ese borrego entre nosotros?

Trialero: oh esta preciosidad?..es mi esposa? *-*

Trent: o.o…e-esposa?

Trailero: es la mas preciosa borrega de todo el rebaño y se llama rosita

Trent(ve a la borrega que es de color rosa) vaya, como que el nombre no tiene nada que ver ¬.¬

Trailero: estoy viajando por todo el mundo con ella, fue decisión de ella C8

Trent: pero tu, siendo un ser tan elocuente, inteligente y audaz, como pudiste elegir a un animal de pareja?

Trailero: no te preocupes viejo, no eres el único que me lo ha dicho

Trent: perdón, pero..SE LO ESTABA DICIENDO A LA ROSITA! D8(abraza borrega) que bonita!

Trailero: ¬.¬U

(Mientras que los demás, están en la parte de atrás del camión con las gallinas)

Cody(cantando) En la macro pica el pollo, en la alameda pica el pollo, en el río pica el pollo ,en mi casa pica el pollo, en la parada pica el pollo, en la ducha…

Gwen: CALLATE!!!(le tira un ladrillo) has estado cantando ese mugrero de canción desde que nos metimos a este camión lleno de pollos!

Cody(quien trae el chingadazo del ladrillazo) perdón, estaba aburrido...Oh Mira una piedra preciosa!(abraza al ladrillo o.o)

Noah: eso es un ladrillo

Cody: pero..a mi me gusto 8)(lo abraza) te llamare PANFILO FILOMENO!!

Gwen: como jodes..(Agarra otro ladrillo pero Noah se lo quita)

-Ya después de 2 horas de platicas sobre borreguitos o.O y canciones estupidas XD-

Trailero: ya llegamos..

Trent: p-pero..(ve que llegaron a un puesto de pollo Kentucky) esto es una tienda o que?

Trailero: esto es el porque tenia pollas, que diga pollos atrás xD..hey Sanders! Aquí estan tus pollos

(sale el mismísimo coronel Sanders..es el tipo que sale en la cajita del pollo ¬.¬U)

Sanders: al fin..( ve a Cody ,Gwen y Noah aun en la camioneta) Vaya me trajiste el ingrediente de mi receta secreta, que chido eres x)

Trailero: bueno ya me largo..adiós chicos, Trent tienes muy lindas piernas *u*

Todos:

Trent: ADIOS ROSITAAAA D': Te voy a extrañar...

Noah: y ahora que hacemos?(ve en la ventana que dice "Buscamos empleados") tengo una idea…

-se va el camión, así finalmente llegaron a Monterrey nuestros héroes, lograran encontrar a Izzy y de pasada al libro…pues lean el siguiente capitulo..quizas suceda XD-

-Crii Crii-Parte extra del Capitulo (como se llaman?..Omakes?..como sea, un extra porque la parte que hice de fic fue muuy corta como para publicarla así)

Hoy presentamos.."Almorazando con Cody"(y si, ADORO la serie de Alejo y Valentina XD)

Gwen:(colgando el teléfono): Oye Trent, Cody nos invito a comer a su casa, quieres ir?

Trent: sale..ah? apoco Cody tiene casa?

-ya llegan a casa de Cody-

-suena musiquita XD-

Trent(cantando..dah todos están cantando ya ¬.¬) : Los domingos en la casa de Cody,vamos a comer comida

Izzy: y después a tomar un café 8D

Chris(con guitarra) lso domingo en familia con Trent y Gwen, el humor sobre la mesa, la familia es un típico clan, comparte la risa, la bronca y el pan…

Trent: la familia es la copia más fiel ,se parece a la tuya a la mía de el

Chris: la familia es un pequeño país si este bien unida puede ser feliz

Gwen: La familia te invita te invita a pasar, en la buenas y en las malas siempre te va a hacer un lugar.

-Mucha música….Cody no sale XD, la música para-

Izzy: dice que no quiere salir porque dice que lo van a cargar

Trent: es eso cierto?

Cody(dentro de emh..el telón?) :No,no yo no salgo DX ,me vana cargar por el cabello

Noah: que pasa idiota? ¬.¬ dale, sal no te vamos a decir nada

Cody: lo juran?

Todos: si

Trent: no : )

Cody: oh bien, entonces pongan la música XD..dale que salgo

(Suena musiquita de nuevo)

Izzy: sal! 8D(Lo empuja, y sale con el cabello de siempre ¬.¬..pero aun así los demás se asombran xD..ya les mencione que este fic no tiene sentido? 8D,esperen, se me ocurrió algo mejor Con dos chonguitos, colitas, trenzas o como se diga en tu país)

(Sale Cody y todos se quedan con cara de WTF XD)

Cody: que?

Izzy: XD

Cody: dijeron que no se burlarían de mi?

Trent: yo no prometí nada xD, fueron ellos…

Gwen: tienes el cabello como muñequita XD

Trent: quien te peino?

Cody: Izzy(apunta a ella)

Trent: y..lloraste?

Cody: No ,no llore ¬.¬

Noah: pareces muñequita

Gwen: oye Treeeent, Cody se peino como muñequita XD

Cody: Andale si ya me lo dijeron porque no me lo dicen de nuevo?

Trent: pareces muñequita

Cody: era un sarcasmo ¬.¬

Chris: oigan, ya párenle con sus idioteces, cobro 500 pesos la hora…emh..digo, continúen con sus mnogolidades :D

Noah: el narcisito tiene razón, váyanse a la china..no ya me voy a comer ¬.¬

Izzy: y yo no se que hago aquí..me regreso a donde estaba…(esta por irse…)

*se apaga la luz*

Trent: AHHHHHHH El coco vendrá y nos va a violar ToT nooo soy demasiado joven para que me violen

Gwen: y yo que? O.o

Trent: que de que?

Gwen: nada ¬.¬

Cody: ahhhhh*se supone que corre en círculos y luego se escucha que se cae por las escaleras* Ahhhh mis hijos xOx

Noah: oigan…ya me enoje

Todos: que?

Noah: QUEIN RAYOS ME TOCO POR DETRÁS! D8

Trent*silbando*..digo..EL COCO VIENE POR NOSOTROS NOOOOOO(Corre y se cae por als escaleras junto con Cody)

Cody: Ahhh el coco me esta violando

Trent: soy yo wey ¬.¬

Cody: ah bueno…Trent,tu eres el coco?! Ò.Ó

Trent: te cae?...NOOOOO,entonces te violare

Cody: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Gwen( a Noah) : me caes gordo pero..quieres ir a comer n.n?

Noah: esta bien..(se van y suena a que cierran la puerta)

Fin del capitulo…bueno del extra que ni fue capitulo ¿Por qué? Porque yo lo digo…lol

Como siempre, gracias a quienes apoyan esta historia sin sentido!

Saludos!


	7. Es que es mi 1er día

Al fin! termine este capitulo,perdoooon por la tardanza ,culpemos a la escuela,pero por suerte ya estoy de vacaciones y puedo seguir escribiendo aqui : ),por cierto gracias por todos los reviews,que bueno que les causa gracia esta historia xD Hago lo mejor que puedo TwT

Bueno...disculpen los errores que pueda contener esta historia...sorry :S,al rato lo corrigo

Bien..A LA HISTORIA :D

-----

**Capitulo que...es mi 1er día**

-Noah ve un letrero de "Se solicitan empelados"-

Noah: oigan chicos,tengo una idea...chicos!

(los demas no le hacian caso)

Trent(picandole la espalda con un palo a Sanders): eyyy eyyy!

Sanders: que quieres?

Trent: hola Santa :B

Sander:(se voltea)

Gwen:(facepalm)

Noah: ..bueno Cody tu me estas escuchando?

Cody(abrazando a su ladrillo) PANFILOOOOO SEREMOS BEFITAS FOREVER!

Noah: todos son unos tarados..como sea...(va con Sanders) disculpe...

Sanders(harto) POR ULTIMA VEZ MOCOSO QUE NO SOY SANTA!!

Noah: no..de hecho,venimos todos a...

(1 hora despues,en una sala de espera,a una puerta que tiene un letrero de "entrevistas" )

Todos: Gracias Noah ¬.¬

Noah: eso les pasa cuando no me queiren escuchar :I

Cody: no importa,tendremos trabajo y dinero mientras nos quedemos aqui..ademas con panfilo conmigo nada podra salir mal *u*

Noah: esto es solo temporal,hasta que encontremos a Izzy

Gwen: y si no nos contratan

Noah: tienen que contratarnos,O al menos a mi si ¬u¬

(todos miran a Noah con odio)

Secretaria Gorda: EL QUE SIGUEEEEEEEE D8

(A al hora de las entrevistas)

-Cody-

Entrevistador: bien, y porque quiere el empleo

Cody: emh..que dices filomeno?( a su ladrillo) Filomeno dice que porque ese maldito Troll de nombre Noah nos obligo

Entrevistador: Ah..bueno..Tiene experiencia en restaurantes de comida rapida?

Cody: en realidad no C:

Entrevistador: emh...orale,siguiente pregunta Que tan bueno es en la administracion?

Cody: administra..que? o.o

Entrevistador: mmm siguiente pregunta...Como supo de nosotros?

Cody: por culpa de Noah :I

Entrevitador: esta bien..ultima pregunta Que se ve haciendo dentro de 5 o 10 años?

Cody: siendo befito de filomeno(abraza ladrillo)..ah que dices filomeno? ah si dice filomeno que tiene contactos..asi que si no me contratan filomeno llamara a sus amigos a hacerles una visita ÒwÓ

Entrevistador: bueno o____o..estas dentro

-Trent-

Entrevistador: y bien porque quiere el empleo?

Trent: pues...no se : )...bueno quiero dinero para..ehhh...para mi Duncan eso es :D

Entrevistador: oh bien..siguiente pregunta...Tiene experiencia en restaurantes de comida rapida?

Trent: la verdad no n_n pero aprendo rapido(guiña el ojo de manera sensual xD)

Entrevistador:(siente escalofrios) uyyy..siguiente pregunta Como supo de nosotros?

Trent: GRACIAS A SANTA CLOUS :)

Entrevistador. el no es sant..como sea ultima pregunta Que se ve haciendo dentro de 5 o 10 años?

Trent: awww..que pregunta tan facil..pues no es obvio? haciendo el amor con mi Duncan :)

Entrevistador: no se que es un Duncan,pero estas dentro

Trent: Siiiii!..dentro de que? o_o

-Gwen-

Entrevistador: y bien para que quiere el empleo?

Gwen: me obligaron ¬.¬

Entrevistador: Tiene experiencia en restaurantes de comida rapida?

Gwen: no...acaso me ves con acne? nooo?..entonces no tengo NADA de experiencia

Entrevistador: :S Como supo de nosotros?

Gwen: mire,me estan obligando a tomar este empleo...asi que ya acepteme!

Entrevistador(ignorandola): Que se ve haciendo dentro de 5 o 10 años?

Gwen: te veo a ti en un cementerio porque no me dejas de fregar!

Entrevistador: bueno..ya te contratamos,ya estas feliz? ¬.¬

Gwen: no ¬.¬

Y..la entrevista de Noah..nos pasaremos esa parte porque...

Noah:(saleindo del cuarto) me aceptaron ^^

Entrevistador(adentro hecho bolita) MAMIIIIIII :'C

-Al dia siguiente todos estan en el restaurante haciendo filita-

Dueño( y no,no es Sanders): muy bien atarantados yo soy su jefe el que administra las cajas al final del dia y ustedes son mis esclavos..ENTIENDIERON?!

Todos(Noah,Cody,Gwen y Trent..ah espera esta tambien una niña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes): si señor...

Dueño: bien,ahora presentence...

Noah: pero traemos gafetes...

Dueño: DIJE QUE SE PRESENTARAN!..Tu empiezas el indio que me contesto,digan su nombre y deseo en la vida

Noah: okey..me llamo Noah y deseo encontrar mi libro ¬.¬

Dueño(bosetza): eres un wey aburrido ,muy bien el pendejo que trae ese ladrillo

Cody: me llamo Cody y mi deseo en la vida es ser befito de Panfilo durante toda la vida..ah! y estar con Noah por siempre tambien y ah! conocer al fantasma de Micheal Jackson y ah! salir en la tele..y...

-Asi sigue como 5 horas...-

Dueño:(despertando porque se quedo dormido) ya terminaste? (ve que Cody no acaba) YA PARALE WEY!

Cody: T___T uaaa(se larga al baño a llorar)

Dueño y los otros: o_oU

Noah: creame..no saldra de ahi durante minimo...3 horas (:

Dueño: bien..ahora tu..(a la chica extraña)

Chica Extraña: Hola,me llamo Marta y soy un personaje de relleno y mi deseo en la vida es...

Dueño: bien el que sigue...

Marta: oiga! todavia no termino!

Noah: eres un personaje de relleno...se supone que no hablas o_O

Dueño: bien la cosa rara que parece mujer hable...

Trent: yo? :'D

Dueño: No..la que parece bato(apunta a Gwen)

Gwen: QUE NO SOY HOMBRE! ¬.¬ Que no me ve..tengo senos...

Dueño: o eres transexual..bueno al menos que te quites la ropa..(Gwen le da una cachetada) auch...sigue usted..

Gwen: Me llamo Gwen...y mi deseo en la vida es no estar aqui Ò.Ó

Dueño(la ignora): ahora si el tipo que parece drogo...(Trent no responde) Eyyy te hablooooo!

Trent: oh en serio?...y quienes son esos esos duedecillos azules?

Marta: estas drogado? o_o

Trent: no...(apunta a la mesa y efectivamente estan ahi sentados los pitufos comiendo pollo) ellos

Dueños: son clientes y ya presentate! Ò.Ó

Trent: me llamo Trent y me deseo en la vida es que haya 9 continentes y vivir con mi Dunkin lo que me resta de vida

Gwen.(pensando): este Trent oculta algo..pero no se que es..quizas si ande drogado

Dueños: bien ya...A TRABAJAR ZANGANOS!!

Noah: ni siquiera nos a asignado puestos...

Dueños: es cierto naco..dejame pensar...

-Reto despues..Trabajo de Gwen-

Dueño: ya sal de ahi! y sal afuera macaco!!

Gwen: NO! me veo ridicula..Y ME LLAMO GWEN Y SOY MUJER ¬.¬

Dueño: SAL O TE DESPIDO!

Gwen: siii!

Dueño: digo TE QUEDARAS TRABAJANDO EN ALGO PERO SI NO SALES

Gwen: bueno...ya...(sale y esta metida en una botarga de pollo) ME VEO RIDICULA

Dueño: no digas eso,eres nuestra mascota el pollo Pichi..asi que...A LA BANQUETA Y REPARTE ESTOS PANFLETOS(se los da y se va)

Gwen: dios..sera una larga tarde...

(llega una señora y un niño)

Gwen: quieres un panfleto? : )

Niño: uaaaah(empieza a llorar y se esconde detras de la madre)

Gwen: perdon niño : (

Madre: ah nooo le tiene que perder miedo a las botargas(acerca al niño) anda abraza a la gallina

Niño(hace pucheros) nooo...(patea al pollo)

Gwen: AHHHH MUGRE NIÑOOOOO!!!

Madre: Calalte se supone que las gallinas no hablan(entran al restaurante)

Gwen: ¬.¬...

-De repente llegan unos tipos en un coche-

Tipo: oye!..te perdiste?

Gwen: mande? como que perderme

Tipo: siii te perdiste acaso mientras iba de camino a la convencion de pendejos!! xD(se van)

Gwen: AHHHHH ODIO ESTE EMPLEOOOOO!

-Trent y la chica nueva...que diga Marta-

Dueño: muy bien esclavos ,ustedes haran equipo..tu drogo seras el mesero y tu chica de relleno estaras a cargo de la registradora...asi que..TRABAJEN!(se va)

Trent: que aburrido...(mira a la ventana) extraño a mi Dunkin...todo me recuerda a el..mira hay una nube con forma de su cabeza...y mira! una nube en forma de nube...

Marta(bosteza) no se que es un Dunkin perooo...eres aburrido ¬.¬

Trent: callate eres solo relleno...y no terminaste de decir lo que deseas...

Marta: bueno trabajo aqui porque,mi familia es pobre(suena musiquita de violin triste) y mi padre...le pego dura la crisis y...

Trent: me aburres..mejor voy a entregar la comida a la mesa de alla(se va)

-va a la mesa-

Trent: ya aqui tenga su cajita infeliz o lo que sea que hayan pedido

Señora: oiga! no le va a cantar algo a mi hijo hoy es su cumpleaños!

Trent: aqui no hacemos eso...

Señora: SOLO HAGALO!..Mire le pagare 9 pesos si lo hace

Trent: sale!(seca su guitarra de..no pregunten que no se e_e) Cómo te llamas pequeño?

Niño: me llamo Rafael

Trent: no me gusta tu nombre :I..pero igual te cantare...(empieza a cantar) HASTA QUE EL DINERO NOS SEPAREEEE

-Mientras que Noah-

Noah: y bien? yo que hare?

Dueño: haras el trabajo mas importante...LAVARAS LOS BAÑOS!

Noah: QUE YO NO VINE AQUI PARA TRABAJAR EN ESO?!

Dueño: me vale..(le da cosas para limpiar) te veo al rato...

Noah: me lleva...

(Despues de limpiar..le falta un beño..no lo puede abrir)

Noah:(ve piernas) quien esta?..si sere..ahh eres tu Cody?

Cody(dentro del baño): eres tu Noah?..digo..NO NO ESTOY AQUI...Digo no hay nadie :I

Noah:(sigh): de nuevo estas hablando con tu amigito con las manos? u_u

Cody: Como ra...!...digo NO :I

Noah: ya salte..creo que llevas 3 horas ahi metido,ademas tengo que limpiar

Cody: NO!..NO VOY A SALIR DE AHI DX

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Lalalalalal siguiente capitulo de esta cosa que me digno llamarle FIC!

Aunque tengo otras cosas que acabar,mas fics y quiero,ademas hacer un fic en ingles...seria genial! (H)

Bueno,gracias por los reviews...hacen que me sienta algo que se llama..felicidad?(lee diccionario) si,asi se llama xD

ah si! escribo esto el 23 de diciembre asi que feliz navidad y eso :),ojala que Santa me traiga a mi propio Noah xD,ok NO!

Ya!..al fiiiic!...por cierto es el fic con mas capitulos que he escrito..lo juro o_o

Capitulo 8-CLUE...Digo..quien es el culpable?

----

Cody: No pienso salir de ahi!

Noah: no sabes español?..es "No voy a salir de AQUI!"

Cody: el punto es que no voy a salir!

Noah: tienes que salir algun dia!

Cody: achis...si Saddam Hussein vivio en un hoyo mucho tiempo,yo que estoy en un lugar mas decente..porque no?

Mientras que Gwen...esta colgada de un hastabandera,vestida de pollo...

Gwen: si bajo de aqui,juro matar al imbecil que me dio este empleo..mejor aun ME VOY A DESQUITAR CON NOAH! TE ODIOOOOO!

(pasan unos niñitos de entre 10 y 12 años)

Gwen: NIÑOS! BAJENMEEEEEE!...(piensa: tengo ganas de ir al baño :S)

Niño: que fue eso?(ve a Gwen) AY NO ES LA PAJARA PEGGY!

Niño2: NOOO LA CARABINA DE AMBROSIOOOOO...(empiezan a aventarle piedras a Gwen)

Gwen: AHHHH ESTUPIDOS NIÑOOOS!(le avientan un ladrillo y hacen que se caiga del hastabandera) AHHHH

-mientras que Trent...sigue cantando-

Trent: Quiero que me quieraaaaaas!

Rafael: mami...has que se calle ;__;

Señora: le dare otros 9 dolares y se calla ¬_¬ canta espantozo!(le da dinero)

Trent: bah! todos se creen criticos! Ò__Ó

-va con Marta-

Marta: bueno..al menos te dieron propina n_n

Trent: al diablo el dinero!..no soy feliz!!!

Marta: porque?

Trent: extraño a Dunkin :(

Marta: quien es?..tu perro?

Trent: no,el es...(llega Gwen)

Gwen: DONDE ESTA EL BAÑO?! Ò_Ó

Marta: al fondo a la derecha...

Gwen: gra..(ve a Trent riendose) de que te estas riendo?

Trent: de nada..AVELARDO!(se tira al suelo a reir y todos se le quedan viendo raro)

Gwen: te daria un golpe pero...ahhh!(se va corriendo)

-Gwen entra al baño de mujeres-

Chica: AYYYYY UN POLLO PERVERTIDO!(lo empuja a fuera) eres gallo y te vas al baño e hombres!

Gwen: OH POR FAVOR SOY MUJER!

Chica: te cae? o_o..no eres un pollo transexual o algo?

Gwen: ahhhh!(entra al baño de chicos...solo esta Noah intentando sacar a Cody)

Noah: (ve a Gwen) LO SABIA! ERES UN TRANSEXUAL :)

Gwen: QUE NO! ES QUE NO ME DEJAN ENTRAR AL DE CHICAS POR EL TRAJE!

Noah: ah bueno...no hagas en ningun baño proque...acabo de limpiar..eh?

Gwen: ENTONCES?!

Noah: esperemos a que salga Cody e__e

Gwen: Cody esta ahi?..tienes diarrea Cody?

Cody. NO!..PERO NO QUIERO SALIR!

Gwen: sal de ahi! QUIERO ENTRAR!

-Mientras que Trent-

Trent:(sigue riedo) uh oh...QUIERO IR AL BAÑOOOOO!

-corre hacia el baño y ve a todos ahi-

Trent: que pasa?..hay fiesta en el baño y no me invitaron?..ayyy que mala onda son ):

Gwen: no...es Cody que no quiere salir

Trent(se contiene las ganas de reirse al ver a Gwen) pftt...porque no quieres salir? D:

Cody: FUERAAAAAAA!

Noah: a lo mejor esta haciendo cochinadas e____e

Cody: No..es que..les dire la verdad,era el año de 1994 y...

Todos: y?

Cody: Y!

Todos: Y QUE?!

Cody: Panfilo todavia no termina xD

Noah: ME LLEVA EL CHANFLE!(destruye la puerta con una patada y saca a Cody) y tu mugre amiguito...(le quita a Panfilo y lo avienta)

Cody: NO TORITOOOOOOO!..Digo PANFILOOOOO!

Trent y Gwen: AL FIN!(intentan entrar al baño pero se atoran con la puerta)

Noah: Cody!( va y lo persigue)

llega donde esta Cody...y lo ve traumado

Noah: oye...(lo ve) que te pasa?

Cody: la chica nueva...esta muerta o___o

(ven a Marta tirada en el suelo...llena de sangre,por un golpe en la cabeza)

Noah: este...(Grito de mujer)

(llegan corriendo Trent y Gwen)

Trent: de quien fue el grito afeminado? :)..oh la chica nueva esta muerta o_o

Gwen: muerta?...no creo..(le toma el pulso pero sin querer le arranca la mano) este..yo lo pego o_o

Noah: tenemos un misterio aqui?

Trent: tenemos?..psss yo no la mate...

Noah: okey...no empezemos a acusar gente pero..GWEN FUE :)

Gwen: YO?! PERO YO SI ESTABA EN EL BAÑO!

Noah: y?...yo digo lo que se me da la gana e__e

Gwen: te odio ¬_¬

Noah: me too :)

Trent: pero...(ve al cadaver)...hay mucha sangre...yo se quien la mato!

Todos: quien fue?

Trent: un...ASESINO :D

Noah: ANDALE! QUE INTELIGENTE EREES! MERECES EL PREMIO NOVEL!..ESTAMOS VIENDO AL NUEVO ALBERT EINSTEIN!

Trent: te cae?

Noah: fue un sarcasmo ¬.¬

Trent: eres cruel u_u...sirve de prueba ver a Panfilo enfrente del cuerpo de la chica de relleno?

Cody: NO! PANFILO NO FUE! Ò__Ó..*abraza a Panfilo* el dice que sabe quien fue

Noah: quien?

Cody: un asesino : )

Noah: ...como sea...

-Llega el dueño-

Dueño: a ver inutiles que tanto pasa aqui?!

Gwen: FUE EL...SIGAMOSLO!

Dueño: yo?..que?!( ve a todos con antorchas) ahhhhh(corre)

despues de una persecuccion...el dueño esta amarrado

Dueño: a ver tarados..segun ustedes que hise?

Noah: mataste a Marta :I

Dueño: yo no!...estuve todo el rato viendo mi telenovela ¬.¬

Noah: demuestralo!

Dueño: vean las cintas de vigilancia

(En las cintas de vigilancia se aprecia..como filomeno es tirado..y cae en la nuca de Marta)

-Todos voltean a ver a Cody quien abraza al ladrillo-

Cody: NOOOOO! T__T EL ES INOCENTE!

Dueño: sigh..ahi va mi nuevo vice presidente u.u

Gwen: Cody...ese panfilo te esta haciendo daño

Cody: NOOOO ES VERDAD! D:..Dice que lo dejes o te matara Ò.Ó

Gwen: VEZ?!

Cody: no...es mi mejor amigo :(

Noah: Cody...decide..es el..o soy yo e__e(se voltea crusado de brazos)

Cody: emh...A LA CHINGADA CON ESTA PIEDRA!(avienta a panfilo por al vetana y le cae encima a una niña) ayy x_x

Dueño: me pueden soltar?

Ya despues de desamarrar al dueño,este hace un aviso importante

Dueño: bien...voy a elegir al nuevo gerente..son ordenes de sanders u_u..quien me despidio esta mañana por acostarme con su vieja..como sea...todos seran asendidos

Todos: siii!

Dueño: el nuevo gerente..bueno ya no esta filomeno que era el mas trabajador de todos..asi que Cody,eres el nuevo gerente!

Cody: siiii!...A TRABAJAR IDIOTAS XD!...(todos lo miran feo) okey no T.T

Dueño: bien Gwen...te asendere de botarga a...

Gwen: a que? : D

Dueño: a cajera(le da gorrito ridiculo) ten tu uniforme

Gwen: (con sacasmo)ahhh que emocionada estoy e.e

Dueño: bien...Cody,debes elegir a un asistente..estas entre el feo y el maricon : )

Cody: bueno..eligo al maricon n_n

Trent: siiii! soy yo! : )

Cody: pense que el maricon era Noah..bueno ya ves Trent seras mi VICEPRESIDENTE!

Trent: siiii lo que siempre quise ser ToT..okey no,siempre quise ser Shakira pero ya que : )

Gwen: Sha-Shakira? o_O

Trent: emh...(nervioso) sabes que te queda bien el traje de pollito? ^o^

Gwen: hace rato te estabas burlando

Trent: y?..la gente no puede cambiar?...linda(piensa: ewww me lavare la boca con jabon 5438597394 veces!)

Gwen(toda roja): ehehe...bueno seguia usted?

Noah: si!..donde quedo yo? e_e

Dueño: bueno..tu..seras el TAPETE DE CODY!

Noah: que?!..su esclavo! Ò_Ó

Cody: siii los papeles se han invertido BD(lo miran feo) no te preocupes Noah yo te tartare bien

Noah: mas te vale e.e

Continuara...

Bien..hoy es 2 de enero del 2010,asi que hayan tenido una feliz anvidad,año nuevo y todo eso

Que pasara en el sigueinte capitulo?...Cody sera buen gerente?,Trent le dira a Gwen sus verdaderas preferencias?,Que pasara con el dueño?,Gwen se lograra vengar de Noah porque le cae gordo? Noah soportara ser el uke ahora..que digo...soportara que se hayan cambiado los roles de su ejem relación?,filomeno se vengara? y sobretodo...

Alguien(?): encontraran a Izzy y el estupido libro?

Sof: no..bueno si...me preguntaba...los perros van al cielo humano...o al cielo para perros?..habra un Dios perro? D:

Alguien: emh...vete a la verengena e__e*sale del cuarto xD*

Ya...agredesco de corazón a los pocos que siguen esta desquiziada historia n_n


	9. TRENT

Donde esta mi libro?

Miren quien volviooo?..No..no los timberrinches(??)..yo!..(suenan grillos)..argh,yo Sof la niña loca con este fic loco.

Es que desde hace uuuh de tiempo que no me pasaba por este site,ademas de que andaba distraida,digo ocupada con otros asuntos (la maldita escuela y mi cumpleaños,eeh cumpli el 18 de marzo...oki a nadie le interesa haha)

Por suerte estoy ya de vacaciones y para que no empiezen a pensar de que ya no me gusta Total Drama( es que ya no dibujo fanart..y ni veo TDA,solo vi hasta el capitulo donde sacan a Trent :C,ademas lo pasan los domingos ¬.¬ y se me olvida verlo xD) CONTINUARE ESTE FIC!

y como siempre perdon por los errores ortografico,odio no tener office n.n

YA AL FIIIIIIIC

capitulo es muy largo...ya sabran porque

-----

Capitulo.9 Trent

Cody: wiii soy el dueño del Mc Donalds

Gwen: es Kentukys ¬.¬

Cody: como sea..yo soy el dueño y hare lo que quieraa!..ya puedo imaginarlo

(Imaginación de Cody: se ve a Cody montando sobre Godzila destruyendo toda la ciudad)

Gwen:(quien vio el globito) no se que tiene que ver eso...pero estoy seguirisima de que todo saldra mal

Noah: claro que saldra mal!..YO SOY SU ESCLAVO ESO ES LO QUE ESTA MAL!

Gwen: no me referia a ti..aunque pensandolo bien,corrigo: todo va a estar bien hasta que Cody haga algo estupido n.n

-Mientras que en la oficina de Cody..-

Cody:(dando vueltas en su silla): wiii que divertido..bien,señor vicepresidente que debo hacer primero?

Trent:(ve cortinas) ashh primero cambiar estas cortinas y de pasada toda esta oficina..esta re out!..ademas de cambiar de lugar los muebles de lugar como cuando vas a los hoteles n.n

Cody: buena idea..dejemos que Noah lo haga y..tengo una idea(Sof: OH ES UN MILAGRO XD!) Que tal si nos tomamos el dia libre,hoy?

Trent: oh que buena idea! y dejemos que el re-decore todo

Noah:(quien le esta sobando los pies a Cody) los estoy escuchando ¬.¬ y ni de coña voy a hacer eso

Trent: obvio que no..ya que no tienes sentido de la moda como yo!..pero vas a seguir mis instrucciones(le da un papel con todo) solo sigue esto AL PIE DE LA LETRA OISTEEE!

-Cody y Trent salen de la oficina dejando a cenicienta..ay! que diga Noah solo-

Noah:(suspira) ya que...a ver que dice,no ha de ser tan dificil..(lee) PIEL DE PANDA?!..Nembre esta loco!..yo me voy al parque a buscar mi libro

Trent esta por salir del Kentukys hasta que llega Gwen y le dice

Gwen: Treeent!..a donde vas? no se supone que tu y Cody estan trabajando?

Trent: este,es domingo..nos tomamos el dia libre

Gwen: oh..de veras?..hasta que hiso algo inteligente ese niño..a donde vas?

Trent:(piensa: no digas que a un cyber..nooo) al parque

Gwen: puedo ir contigo?..hace mucho que no salimos juntos.

Trent: (piensa: que rayos! hubiera dicho que al cyber ¬.¬) b-bueno..esta bien

-Mientras tanto esta Cody todo feliz de la vida en un parque..no sabe que hacer...hasta que..

Cody: oh siii! un carritooo!(se sube a esas maquinas en forma de autos o naves y te dan puche si les hechas una moneda)

-2 horas despues..sigue en el carrito..y hay una fila llena de niños XD-

Niño: s-señor..ya estuvo ahi mucho tiempo,es nuestro turno

Cody: NOOO ES MI PRECIOSOOOO!(sigue en el carrito)

Niño: ._. bueno..(sigue esperando)

-Mientras que Noah,esta diambulando por el parque...-

Noah: que aburrido, no librerias aqui cerca..ni siquiera un ciber..no se que voy a hacer...(se va a sentar a una banca pero llega alguien y lo asusta) AHHH!..Eres tu Trent

Trent: deberias estar trabajando en la remodelacion :I

Noah: este..en eso estoy..que no ves? 8D...ESTOY CAZANDO PANDAS! n.n

Trent: oh esta bieen..pero bueno,en realdiad necesito tu ayuda

Noah: mi ayuda?...bue...

Trent(interrumpiendolo y se le lenza sobre el agarrandole la camisa): ES GWEN NO LA SOPORTO! TENGO QUE SACARMELA DE ENCIMA

Noah: y yo necesito sacarte de encima ¬.¬...que?..tienes miedo de que descubra que eres raro y te odie?

Trent: no,solo de que soy gay y me odie n.n...AYUDAME! NECESITO DECIRLE QUE NO LA QUIERO PERO SIN QUE SOSPECHE

Noah: esta bien..y a todo esto..donde esta Gwen?

Trent: fue al baño y trataba yo de escapar,pero por suerte te encontre..ahora AYUDAME!

-Escena siguiente,esta Trent esperando a Gwen en la banca-

Noah(detras de los arbustos) bien yo te voy a decir lo que le tienes que decir a ella..me oiste?

Trent: si..pero que tal si ella te escucha? D:

Noah: es mi plan...por favor Trent quien es el genio aqui?

Trent: oh weno...ya que

Gwen(llegando) Que bueno que sigues ahi!...porque hablabas solo?

Trent: eh..por nada...te divertiste en el baño? 8D;

Gwen: este...(voltea un árbol)..este o.o; ..te divertiste solo?(se sienta a su lado y se le acerca)

Trent(muy nervioso) eh..se te perdio algo? o.o;;

Gwen: necesitamos hablar,ya de veras...ultimamente te siento como que distante,si te esta pasando algo...no dudes en decirmelo,para eso estan los amigos n.n

Trent: este yo..necesito decirte algo...

Noah:(piensa) ah! ahi voy yo(dice:) Gwen...

Trent: Gwen...

Gwen: si?

Noah: sabes que eres una de mis mejores amigas y eso...

Trent: sabes que eres una de mis mejores amigas y eso...

Noah: sin embargo...creo que esto esta llegando algo lejos...

Trent: sin embargo...creo que esto esta llegando algo lejos...

Gwen: lejos?..como? No te entiendo,Trent(le pone su mano sobre la de el)

Noah: nosotros,bueno yo...(derepente a Noah siente algo humedo en sus pantalones..no malpiensen ) AH QUE RAYOS!

Trent: nosotros,bueno yo..AHH QUE RAYOOOS!

Gwen(confundida) eh?..para que gritas?..me estas asustando o.o

Noah: (ve que una perrita la orino) AH MALDITA PERRA ME USASTE COMO TAPETE VERDAD?

Trent: AH MALDITA PERRA ME USASTE COMO TAPETE VERDAD?

Gwen(enojada): OYEME QUE TE PASA...?!

Noah(trantando de auyentar a la perrita de su pierna): USHCALEE MALDITA!..NO ME VAYAS A COJER DE LA PIERNA!

Trent: USHCALE MALDITA! NO ME VAYAS A COJER...(Gwen le da una cachetada y se va)..orale funciono!..espera(se da cuenta de lo que dijo) AY NO ESTUPIDO NOAH TAMPOCO QUERIA SER CRUEL!

-Va al arbusto y se haya a Noah sin pantalones proque al perrita se los rompio-

Noah: este..lo siento .-...al menos ya te la sacaste de encima

Trent: PERO AHORA ME ODIA POR GROSERO!...(se va persigueindo a Gwen)

Noah: bueno...como si me interesaran tus problemas ¬.¬...(ve que esta en calzoncillos) ayy no..ahora yo estoy en problemas

-mientras que Cody sigue como menso en su juego..tipo Patricio en bob esponja(alguein vio ese capitulo? xD)-

Niños(que por cierto era ya una graaa..aaan fila): YA BAJESE QUEREMOS SUBIRNOS!

Cody: ahaha ayy si tu..tu y que ejercito?(ve a unos policias enfrente de el) ay..

-Acto seguido Cody esta corriendo,huyendo de los policias-

Cody: NECESITO UN ESCONDITE!(Ve unos arbustos) ahii no me hayaran!(se mete) uh?...

-Increiblemente...se topa con un viejo MUY conocido-

Cody: Noah?

Noah: Cody?..que haces aqui?

Cody(no le quiere decir la verdad): eh nada..tu que haces aqui no deberias estar remodelando mi oficina?..y..por cierto,no se supone que usas pantalones?

Noah: ashhh porque todos me cuestionan eso?..QUE ESTOY BUSCANDO PANDAS!

Cody:..y tus pantalo..(Noah lo besa,al fin acción NoCo desde que empezo el fic ¬.¬U) a que vino eso?

Noah(con voz sexy): no quieres hacerlo? este...por eso ando asi 8DUU

Cody(todo rojo) estamos en un parque?! Ò_Ó

Noah: vamos..este...es una de tus fantasias,recuerdas?..lo lei en tu diario una vez :3

Cody: entonces...o////o

Noah(a la oreja de Cody): quieres darle de comer al tamagochi? ¬u¬

Cody: siii(saca un tamagochi de verdad xD) Pancracio necesita comer :3

Noah:(facepalm) ashhh...DEJA A ESE MONIGOTE!..(se lo quita y lo tira) ERES MIO!

-Ahora pasaremos...digo por mientras Trent esta persigueindo a Gwen-

Trent: PERDONAMEEEE!

Gwen: no te estoy escuchando!

Trent(se le acerca,la alcanza y la agarra del brazo) ESCUCHAME!

Gwen: eres un...TARADO!(le patea en sus bajos)

Trent: auch..mis 9 hijitos con Dunki x.x

Gwen: Dunki?..(al fin reacciona todo es obvio ahora) ERES GAY Y ANDAS CON DUNCAN!?

Trent(en el piso revolcandose de dolor xD) al fiin! captaste!..(Gwen lo empieza a patear pero bien..enojadaaa) AYY NOOOO!

(de repente se reunen muchas personas a ver y a cuchichear "ahh la madre..una niña lo hace pomadaa!")

Gwen:(quien sigue patenado a Trent) Y ESTO ES POR PEPITO!..(un policia le pica la espalda)..VAYASE A LA CHINGADA

Policia: andale..que bonita manera de referirse a la utoridad ¬.¬..CHICOS LLEVENSELA Y AL TIPO HECHO POMADA TAMBIEN

Gwen: (meintras se la llevan los policias). ARGH NO HA TERMINADO ESTOOO!

Trent(tambien se lo llevan los policias): Noo yo que?..TRENT EL TORO ES INOCENTE ;_;

-Mientras que en los arbustos...-

-AHHH SII..SIII GARGANTA PROFUNDAAA!

-Que?..no te gustaba desde que lo leiste en el libro de Trent :3

-NO HABLES Y MAS ACCIÓN...AHHHH!

-No muy lejos de ahi una niña jugaba con una pelota,y la pelota se le vuela cerca de lso arbustos-

Niña(como de unos 4 añitos): pelotaaa...(la agarra) eres mi pelotaa!..(escucha ruidos raros)..uh..elmo?..(se va fijar..y bueno pobre niña x.x)

-15 minutos despeus todos estan en mas ni emnos que en al comisaria...-

FIN!..Ah no espera..fin pero del capitulo!

y..el siguiente capitulo..SERA EL FINAL!

-----

Noah:Al fin despues de mucho o.o;;..DONDE CARAMBAS ESTA MI LIBRO?!

Sof: callate tu estas en la carcel ¬.¬


	10. ¿A donde hemos llegado?

¿Donde esta mi Libro?

AL FIN!...llegamos al fin!,de veras MILLONES DE GRACIAS!Por sus reviews,apoyo,amenazas de muerte,buena vibra,cosejos...etc!

Quien iba a pensar que una historia,que escribi un viernes por la madrugada haya tenido exito,sabiendo que va EN CONTRA de lo que representa un fic bien escrito,wow...pero ya que,al fin llegamos juntos al final de la historia,y...lo repito..GRACIAS!,pues gracias a ustedes este mugrero de fic sobrevivio y esta es la 1era historia larga que termino...y vaya,me costo en menos de 7 meses xD( y una computadora "murio" en el proceso ahaha)

Y,sabian que la historia me nacio por una experiencia de al vida real?,bueno..no se me han perdido libros,pero en mi casa intentaron robarnos el auto,por suerte..NO LO LOGRARON!(asi que es bocho seguira de auto hasta que yo me muera..o que? xD)

Y para los que los que esperan una segunda temporada,a ver que sale de mi imaginación ahora...

ahora,sin mas blabalbalbla...AL FIC!

-----

Capitulo 10.¿A donde hemos llegado?

Narrador(que es Coronel Sanders): previamente en "¿Dónde esta mi libro?"

Escenas previas

Noah(en un tipo confesionario): ya llevamos 7 meses buscando ese libro!,la paciencia se nos esta acabando..hasta ya hemos empezado a agredir unos contra otros

-Ahora vemos que estan en una tipo cocina..-

Noah(quien se come un dulce): estaba rico..(tira el empaque a la basura , le falla la punteria y no cae dentro del bote)

Gwen: no vas a tirar eso de nuevo..verdad?

Noah(todo harto): YA ME HARTASTE!

Gwen: QUE LO TIRES ESTUPIDO(saca una pistola y le apunta)

Noah: con que esas eh?...(saca una pistola tambien)BAJA ESA PISTOLA MALDITO TRANSEXUAL

Gwen: que..(ve que Trent tambien le esta apuntando con una pistola) MALDITO MARICON QUE HACES AQUI?!(le apunta a el tambien)

Trent: iba por leche y estas detras del refri(sigue apuntando) DAME LA LECHE!

Gwen(sigue apuntando) TE MOLESTARIA USAR LA PALABRA "PORFAVOR"?..OH MEJOR AUN QUE TE DE LA LECHE TU NOVIO MALDITO DEPRAVADO

Duncan(tambien con pistola xD): nadie le apunta a mi novio con una pistola...EXCEPTO YO!(le apunta a Trent )

De repente aparece Cody todo histerico

Cody:(con su voz machota) HABER HIJOS DE SU (BEEP) MADRE! VAYAMONOS A AL RE(BEEP)...(saca millones de pistolas apuntandole a todos inclusive a el mismo .-.)..NO TENGO MIEDO A MORIR!

-Otra escena,estan todos a la orilla de un volcan...

Gwen(vestido como los tipos del "señor de los anillos): EL LIBRO DEBE SER DESTRUIDO NOS ESTA SEPARANDO A TODOS..TRENT DAME EL LIBRO!

Trent(en tanga o.o): porque yo no tengo ropa?...Y yo no lo tengo,se lo di a Cody cuando tenia que ir yo al baño...

Gwen: estamos en un volcan,aqui no hay baños..como sea,CODY DAME EL LIBRO

Cody(vestido de Harry Potter): yo no lo tengo..lo tenia pero..

Gwen: NO ME DIGAS QUE SE LO DISTE A...DONDE ESTA LA COSA ESPANTOZA?

Noah(todo Gollum): ES MIO!...MI PRECIOSOOOO(inserte risa malvada aqui)...MAMÁ CHUCKY ME HABLA O.O

Gwen: DEMASIADO TARDE SI NO TIRABAMOS EL LIBRO..(de repente sale algo del volcan es...)OH NO ESTA AQUI!

Trent: emh..no habre visto la pelicula del "Lord of The Rings" pero...NO SALE DARTH VADER!

Darth Vader: y ustedes que les interesa donde ando yo? ¬.¬..AHORA DENME EL LIBRO!

Noah(recuerden que esta habalndo como el Gollum xD): NO!..YA LO HISE MIO ANOCHE EL LIBRO Ò.Ó...NO..NO..PERO..AY NO EL LIBRO ROMPIO CONMIGO!..NOOO

Darth Vader: este tipo...le falto oxigeno al nacer o que?...bueno..DAME EL LIBRO! Ò.Ó O si no..KAMEE KAMEE...

Trent: oye,esto tampoco es DRAGON BALL ¬.¬

Darth Vader: me vale madres...KAMEE KAMEEE..(esta a punto de hacer el ataque hasta que..) AH AHORA QUE?! Ò.Ó

Aparece una pequeña hada,bueno 2,una de cabello verde y otra de cabello rosado

Cosmo: creo que ya llegamos n.n

Wanda: TARADO! TIMMY NO VIVE EN UN VOLCAN?!

Cosmo: oh..pero hay gente ahi,creo que tienen una batalla epica por el destino d ela humanidad..OH MIRA ES DARTH VADER!

Gwen: ustedes que son? ._. marcianos?

Cosmo: Soy Cosmo...

Wanda: soy Wanda...

Los 2: y somos..(aparece un letrero) TUS PADRINOS MAGICOS!...(el letrero le cae a Cosmo encima)

Trent: genial..USTEDES TAMPOCO SALEN EN ESA PELICULA..AHORA NO SE EN QUE CREER!...(corre en circulos y cae en el volcan y muere ._.)

Cody: changos..pueden revivirlo?

Gwen: O MEJOR AUN AYUDENOS A VENCER A DARTH VADER!

Darth Vader(tomando el te con los animalistos del bosque..hay bosque? o.o) andele..a ver a que horas van a querer pelear ¬.¬

Cosmo: dejame elegir a alguien a quien darle nuestro poder..(apunta a Noah)..EL 8D

Todos: NO EL NOOOO!

-Cosmo avienta su varita y le pega a Noah-

Noah(transformandose magicamente...como sea e.e): YO..YA TENGO EL PODEEER! ...PELEARE CON DARTH VADER PRO HABERME DICHO RETARDADO!

Darth Vader(que se para de la mesita itrando a los animalitos del bosque dentro del volcan) AL FIN! ENTRELE!

Empiezan a pelear...se ven puras escenas de Noah peleando con Darth Vader..

despues de mucho rato ..Noah esta punta de caer dentro del volcan y trae el libro tambien(una mano se esta agarrando en la orilla del volcan y en la otra trae el libro)

Cody: NOAH SUBE O TE VA MATAR!

Noah: n-no..si vivo me quitara el libro ,pero si muero el perdera...porque el libro fue destruido...ademas...

Darth Vader(viendolo,esperando a que se suelte este Noah para matarlo con sus propias manos): oye..tengo un confesion qeu hacerte..yo soy..TU PADRE!

Noah. que?..bueno no es tan trauamnte como para soltarme..emh...asi que no te creo :3

Darth Vader: ah no..entonces te mostrare mi verdadera identidad...(se quita la mascara)

Todos: QUE?..ES IZZY?!

Noah: a la merga...NO QUE ERAS BUENA...

Izzy: n.n ahora te puedes soltar :)

Trent(revivio de las cenizas lol) mira porque mejor no..*le pisa el pie a Noah y este se cae* YA ME HARTE DE TODO ESTE MALDITO JUEGO...

Espectador: ESPERA ESO JAMAS PASO?!

Coronel Sanders: ya se..pero hubiera sido genial..no crees?..bueno..AL FIIIC

Sof: oye,esa es mi frase ò.ó

-Ya volviendo al verdadero fic...todos estan en la comisaria-

Trent(ve a Noah solo en calzoncillos): ustedes porque estan aqui?

Noah: que te importa e.e...creo que Gwen ya supo lo tuyo con Duncan...

Gwen(en una esquina atada como Hanibal el Canibal): QUE?! TU LO SABIAS TAMBIEN!...TAMBIEN TE MATARE NOAH!

Cody: hagan el amor y no la guerra..como Noah y yo xDDD

-Todos se le quedan viendo raro a Cody-

llega un policia

Policia: a ver..ya dejen de insultarse y de decir pendejadas...ya llego alguien a pagar la fianza

Noah: quien? ._. si no conocemos a nadie en esta ciudad y no creo que el tipo del pollo nos queria tanto para sacarnos de la carcel

Policia: bueno..lo sabran ya..(les abre la celda)

Trent: AL FIN AMADA LIBERTAD! YO NO MERECIA ESTAR AQUI(cuando dice eso los demas reos lo dicen pero en sercasmo) ARGH ¬.¬

Reo grandote y calvo: adios Trent jamas te olvidare D':

Gwen(viendo feo a Trent) ademas de marica..es promiscuo e.e

Ya estan los 4 afuera en la comisaria...

Noah: y sigo sin saber quien nos saco...(le cae algo o alguien encima) AHH LOS TERRORISTAS ATACAN!

-ajaja eres tan lindo cuando dcies estupideces,Noah C:

Noah: esa voz o_o...no...no puede ser...NO PUEDE SER PSOIBLE...

Gwen: a ver imbecil,ya levantate y voltea a ver...es

-SOY LADY GAGA..digo en ingles...I AM LADY GAGA!..RAMA OH RAMA I WANT YOU BAD ROMANCE

Noah: Lady?!(se para como loco) DAME TU AUTO...ah es Izzy..IZZY?!..DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS METIDA!

Izzy: vengan conmigo y veran,ya se quien nos puede ayudar...

-rato despues...-

Noah: voy a cometer asesinato..IZZY ESTO ES LO MAS ESTUPIDO QUE HAS HECHO EN TU VIDA!

Izzy. que?..este mago nos puede ayudar..

-SOY EL GRAN MAGO MOLOLONGO YO LO SE TODOOO!

Trent: a ver si sabe todo..de que color son mis calzones?

Mololongo: no usas calzones querido o.o eeew

Trent: ohh tiene razon..vamos Noah no pierdes nada con preguntarle

Mololongo: yo les dire todo que quieran,aunque no sera barato

Noah: bah yo me largo...

Mololongo: yo se donde esta tu libro...

Noah: bueno..(le da un chingo de dinero) estos son los ahorros de toda mi vida o.o..ahora digame..QUIEN TIENE EL LIBRO?

Mololongo: EL (apunta a un árbol)

Noah: PUTO ÁRBOL!(le da una patada) auch...

Mololongo: ahh..lo siento mucho error de dedo ^^;..el culpable fue..ESE NIÑO(apunta a Cody)

Todos: CODY?! Ò.Ó

Cody: YO NO FUI! LO JURO POR MI MAMACITA EN EL CIELO

Gwen: tu madre se murio?

Cody: no es que se fue de viaje el Francia,ha de estar volando en un avion ahora mismo pero..YO NO FUI!

Noah: porque?..porque debemos creerte que no fuiste tu?

Cody: porque le crees al mangoloco,mandagantapio,mocococo..o lo que sea este?

Mololongo: soy molonlongo bby..y fuiste tu mi shaman me lo dijo e.e

Trent: ya..ya no peleen..podemos solucionarlo de manera inteligente y racional...

Gwen: de veras marica? e.e

Trent: siii!

-De repente pasamos pasamos a un set de TV-

-Bienvenidos sea usted al show que mas nacos ven...LAURA EN AMERICA!

Laura: hola a todo el mundo..saben para que estamos hoy?

Publico: sii DESMADRE!,GOLPES!,MLATRATO! PINCHE VIEJA ESTUPIDAAAA

Laura: ademas..intentaremos solucionar un caso que dice "mi libro se me perdio,lo busco en chinga durante 7 meses,hasta nos fuimos a Monterrey y trabajamos en un kentukys...y todo para que?..PARA QUE MI MEJOR AMIGO ME LO ROBO Y AHORA LO NIEGA!"

Gwen(detras de bambalinas): Treeeent,a esto le llamas racional?..aparte de marica eres un estupido..aunque eso ultimo no es una novedad

Trent: oye...fue lo 1ero que pense y porque me odias por ser diferente?

Gwen: ¬.¬(solo lo mira con enojo y piensa: I want revenge..porque estoy pensando en inglés? o.o)

Ya siguiendo el show..

Laura: bien Noah,como te sentiste cuando supiste que Cody era un miserable criminal egoista?

Noah: la verdad...muy mal...aunque algo me decia que era muy obvio,mas obvio que buscar en una piedra..u.u

Cody: oye que te pasa?!..LE CREES MAS A ESE (BEEP) MOLOLONGO QUE A MI?!

Laura: oye esperate a tu turno maldita sabandija..bueno vayamos con la otra parte(ya fingiendo siendo amable) a ver lindo..que sentiste al saber uqe tu mejor amigo es un idiota que no te cree?

Cody: bueno...le diria que se puede..IR A LA RE CHINGADA MADRE!

Laura: oye..aqui no se usa mal lenguaje en este finisiiimo programa,si queires decir esas palabras..usa los beeps..quieres?..no seas (beep)

Cody: oh bien,pero no se porque el cree ams a ese mago..mas que a mi..

Laura: bueno..QUE PASE EL TE CHUPO EL MONGO

Mololongo: QUE SOY MOLONLONGO!

Cody: hijo de su..(beeep) (corre a goleparlo pero lo paran los guardias) argh

Laura: bien señor mololongo..podria demostrarnos sus habilidades como mago?

Mololongo: bien...(saca bola de cristal) mi shaman me dice que...que...lo veo..predice muchas verdades...muchas cosas

Laura: que dice?..diganos

Mololongo: bueno..mis shamanes me dicen que...los tigres seguiran perdiendo partidos y..RICKY MARTIN ES GAY O.O

Ricky Martin(corriendo por todo el set y llorando) MALDITO CREI QUE NADIE SE IBA ENTERAR

Todos:

Laura: bien...Noah que haras ahora chiquito?..a ver diganooos :3

Noah: n-no se o.o

Cody: Noah..no debemos porque peleear..(se el acerca) hagamos el amor no la guerra ;D...

Noah: o/////o

Cody(hace ojitos de cachorrito...como el gato con botas de Sherk)

Noah: oh que rayos.. es el capitulo final..NO PUEDO ESTAR ENOJADO CONTIGO CODY!..THE TRUE LOVE ALWAYS WINS!..vamos dame un beso :3(se dan un beso en la boca)

Todos: awww...eeew o_o

Laura: ashh ya parenle parecen perros...bueno nuestro siguiente caso es "a mi me gustaba un chico,hasta que descubri que era gay y lo golpee en un parque"..aqui tienen a...GWEN! y a TRENT

Trent: esta es tu venganza Gwen?

Gwen: si..tu como sabias?

Trent: con la caracola lee mentes! n.n(la saca) caracola lee mentes..algun día me casare con Duncan?

Caracola: probablemente.

Gwen: Aghhh(rompe la caracola) QUE TIENE EL QUE NO TENGA YO?!

Trent: emh..un (beeep)

Gwen: ya estubo..SI NO TE TENGO NADIE MAS TE TENDRA!(se le lanza encima)

Trent: ah nooo en la cara no que soy actor Dx!

Laura: o.o;; oigan...no conocen las reglas de este programa o que?..1ero deben entrar llorarme a mi su historia que a nadie le interesa,luego yo muestro videos claramente alterados ,ustedes se enfurecen..ahi es donde aparece al ser que mas odian...y ahi empezan los golpes n.n

Gwen: vayase a la (beeeep)

Laura: este...(se escucha mucho ruido y grtios de repente) OIGAN ESTE NO ES EL PROGRAMA DE CRISTINA!

-Oyeme maldita..nadie se mete con mi novio...

Laura: ah si..que pase el...(le disparan en la cabeza y cae muerta)

Noah(quien seguia besuqueandose con Cody): no puede ser o.o

Cody:..como rayos vino?

Izzy(entre el publico): QUIERO MAS PALOMITAS SEÑOR

Señor de las palomitas(?): aqui tenga señorita,son 15 pesos...

Izzy: gracias(le da dinero)..ah si..Oh dios! miren quien llego o:

Trent(lleno de golpes el pobre xD): GRACIAS AL CIELO!

Gwen: Duncan...que haces aqui? Ò.Ó

Duncan: estaba viendo la television hasta que los vi en mi programa favorito...que no es obvio que vine a hacer aqui? ¬.¬

Gwen: si era este tu programa favorito..porque la mataste?..o que me viniste a matar a mi tambien?

Duncan: por eso mismo...por mi fanatismo la tenia que matar,era ella o Jonh Lennon...pero a el ya lo mataron...y NO...porque ya no tengo balas n.n..asi que..(la empuja y salva a Trent) estas bien?

Trent: ¬.¬...estoy con moretones y fracturas..crees que eso esta bien?..digo..si mi amor n.n

Gwen: Argh..saben algo? pueden irse directo a la (beeep) si son gays...esta bien,pero porque no me la habian dicho antes?..mas bien estaba mas enojada por lo que Trent me dijo en el parque?

Trent: pero..fue idea de Noah ;o;...yo jamas te diria que eres una maldita perra..oops ya lo dije,pero no es verdad

Gwen: Ahora si ya tengo motivo para golpearlo..MALDITO SABELOTODO AHHHH!

Noah: este...ADIOS! XD(Gwen lo empieza a perseguir)

FIN..Digo..esperen...pasaron mas cosas

-Se ve un set de television donde estan grabando Dragon Ball Z-

Director(lol es Akira Toriyama?): CARTEN ESCENA..Ya Goku te puedes ir a tu casa

Goku: al fin...Milk me matara si no llego a almorzar otra vez(se va)

Director: bien..AHORA TRAIGAN AL EXTRA!..PELEA CONTRA MAJIN BOO TOMA 1

Heather(quien seguia con la peluca de Sayayin): espero que me paguen mucho dinero...(ve a Majin Boo) AHHHH

Majin Boo: ahahahah...(se le tira encima)

-Se ve otro set de television...bueno de cine-

Geoff(vestido de Austin Powers): te salve de Godzila nena..ahora que tal si pasamos un momento GROOVY los dos ;D

Bridgette(vestida toda a gogo) claro!..(le disparan)

Geoff: NOOOO MI AMOR...Quien fue? ;o;...(ve a alguien) tu...AH CARAY?! O.o

-Ve a un Chris pero chiquito-

Geoff: no se que eres...PERO ME LAS VAS A PAGAR...(se escucha una risa)..oh es risa..es de...

-si yo SOY EL DOCTOR EVIL CHRIS..Ahhh que feo nombre solo llamame el Doctor Chris McLain...y el que disparo fue mi lindo y hermoso Mini Chris n.n..apoco no es tierno?

Geoff: NOOOOOO

Voz de Narrador: como revivira Geoff a su novia o ganara el Doctor Chhirs?..no se pierdan la mejor prlicula del verano..."Geoff Powers and "Where's my party baby?"

-Mientras que en la playa de perdedores...-

Courtney(leyendo el periodico): OMG VAN A PASAR UNA NUEVA PELICULA DE CREPUSCULO EEEEEE!!..Ahora Amo a Jacob n.n

Harold(quien seguia de mueble): YA ME HARTASTE ESTUPIDA FANATICA(le dispara y la mata)

-MIENTRAS!...en un lugar muy importante..ayy no se usen su imaginación D:-

Alcalde de la ciudad: la llave de la ciudad es para..Duncan!..Gracias por deshacerte de esa mujer,ese programa ya nos tenia hartos

Duncan: no es nada..ahi cuando quiera mato a mas gente n.n(recibe llave)

Alcalde: ahora que piensas hacer?

Duncan: bueno..(a Trent que estaba a su lado) vengache pa acaaa(lo besa)

Todos: aww que tierno..emh..bueno ya no...ewwww

Izzy(entre el publico): vaya que loco estubo todo esto..no crees Gwen?

Gwen(toda hecha un desastre porque se habia peleado con Noah): y que lo digas,pero ya me vengue de Noah..aunque no paro de pensar que algo olvidamos...

-Mientras que en el Kentukys..si olvidaron abrirlo de nuevo ya que es Lunes xD,Se puede ver mucha gente haciendo fila-

Niño: quiero mi pollo..BUAAA ES EL PEOR CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI VIDA ;O;

Coronel Sanders: ME VENGARE DE TI CODY! ERES UN BASTARDO!

Panda(?): oigan..un tal Noah me llamo para decorar...dodne esta o me equivoque de peusto?

Marta(si,se volvio un Zombie): no..yo si lo conosco..me vengare de el y todos sus amigos..en especial de..FILOMENO TE ODIO TU ME MATASTE!

Coronel,Panda y Niño: necesitas ayuda?

-Ahora..ultima escena..pasaremos con Noah y Cody...en la Playa de Losers-

Cody: me perdonas por todo este tiempo el haberte ocultado la verdad?..solo queria un poquito mas de atención

Noah: no te precupes...nigun estupid libro podra remplazar mis sentimientos por ti(lo besa a este Cody en la frente)..ahora dame el libro..si?

Cody: ah cierto..lo tengo en este cajon(abre cajon...pero no hay anda)..creo..que..lo perdi o.o

Noah: NOOOOOO!!

FIN


End file.
